metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Dark Suit
The '''Dark Suit' is the first suit upgrade Samus Aran receives in Metroid Prime 2: Echoes. Description The Dark Suit was created by the Luminoth to better defend themselves against Dark Aether's atmosphere, and was once worn by A-Kul. Samus acquires the Dark Suit after defeating the Dark Agon Wastes' energy guardians, the Amorbis, which ruptures the Dark Sphere and causes it to explode, revealing the Dark Suit encased within. The Dark Suit protects against dark vapor excreted by Ingclaws, and filters out roughly 80% of the corrosive effects of Dark Aether's atmosphere so that Samus only loses approximately 1 unit of energy per second (as opposed to 5 energy per second with the Varia Suit). This makes Light Crystals and Light Beacons give Samus Energy at the exact same rate as she loses it to Dark Aether's atmosphere. Appearance Visually, the suit is arguably the first dramatic departure from Samus' traditional Suit appearance since the addition of the Varia's shoulderpads in Metroid II: Return of Samus. Most noticeably it features darker, more muted colors than previous upgrades, and replaces the traditional spherical features on her shoulders with rounded wheel- or disc-like protrusions. Two pointed struts protrude from the back, but these seem to be meant to support the Gravity Boost once acquired. Upon acquisition of the Gravity Boost, the Dark Suit's bulk increases slightly at the rear of the torso. At this point the suit rather resembles a Luminoth, with a near-spherical torso, minimal neck showing, and various red orbs dotting the exterior. It is also worth noting that these red orbs, prior to the acquisition of the Gravity Boost, are featured on her back in a triad closely resembling the Dark Amorbis' eyes; this is also similar to the three diodes on the back of the Fusion Suit, which is said to resemble Metroid nuclei. It also resembles the various visual aspects of Ing possession, especially possessed technology such as Quadraxis and the Ingsmashers. The visor's shape is also closer in appearance to Dark Samus's visor. Official data ''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes'' manual "Once Samus finds the Dark Suit, she will be able to resist the poisonous atmosphere of Dark Aether to a certain extent. Dark matter attacks and extreme toxins will still injure her." Inventory data ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' Trophy "A Power Suit that reduces damage taken from the atmosphere of Dark Aether. It is obtained after defeating Amorbis in the Dark Torvus Temple sic. With its increased protection, it greatly widens the range of exploration available in the toxic atmosphere. This suit was developed by the Luminoth, the native race of Aether." GCN Metroid Prime 2: Echoes Sticker *'Dark Suit Samus' - Metroid Prime 2: Echoes Throwing Attack +16 (All) ''Super Smash Bros. for Wii U'' Trophy "No, not what you might wear to a formal party - this is one of the Power Suit types in Samus's arsenal. The Varia Suit might have the most iconic look, but its defensive capabilities are sadly lacking. On Dark Aether, this suit will be much more useful. The Luminoth created it to mitigate the deadly substances in the planet's air." ''Super Smash Bros.'' series One of the alternate costumes Samus can wear in Super Smash Bros. Brawl and subsequent games has the color scheme of the Dark Suit, although it retains the shape of the Varia Suit. In Brawl, the Dark Suit is available as a sticker. The Dark Suit is also a trophy in Brawl and Super Smash Bros. for Wii U. In Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, the Dark Suit is a Primary Spirit that can be purchased from Sheldon's Place, costing 1000 SP. It is an Advanced class spirit with the Shield type, giving it an advantage over Attack types but vulnerability to Grab types. When it reaches level 99, the Dark Suit can be enhanced, transforming it into the Legend class Light Suit; this mimics Samus's acquisition of the two suits in Echoes. Image:SSBBDarkSuit.jpg|Samus wearing the Dark Suit colors on Norfair in Super Smash Bros Brawl. BrawlTrophy11.jpg|The Dark Suit's appearance as a trophy in Brawl. Image:Dark_Suit_Trophy.jpg|The trophy without text. SSB4 Samus Alt 4.jpeg|''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U'' Samus SSB4 palette swaps 1-4.png|The Dark Suit costume in Wii U (far left) SSBU Samus Alt. Costume - Dark Suit.png|''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' Trivia *It is possible to avoid the Dark Suit altogether via Sequence Breaking, thus making the game harder and more challenging for the player as Dark Aether will damage the Varia Suit quicker than the Dark Suit. *The Super Smash Bros. Brawl trophy of the Dark Suit incorrectly states that the Dark Suit was obtained in the Dark Torvus Temple, but it was actually obtained in the Dark Agon Temple. *There appears to be a similarity between the Dark Suit and PED Suit in regards to the kneepads, which both bear a cross-like formation. Gallery Ingsmasher.png|Dark Suit and Ingsmasher Amorbisdk concept1.png|Early concept art. Darksuit Artwork.jpg|Artwork Prime Trilogy Promotional Dark Suit acquired.jpg|Samus acquires the Dark Suit. Image:Dark Ball.jpg|The Dark Suit's Morph Ball. Elevator Echoes 2.png|The Dark Suit when descending down an elevator. Dark Suit Torvus.png|The Dark Suit after obtaining the Gravity Boost. Image:Chykka.png|Samus faces the Chykka in her Dark Suit. Image:Dark_Suit.jpg|The Dark Suit in Agon Wastes. Dark Suit in Trilogy.png|The Dark Suit in the Metroid Prime Trilogy. Samus Dark Suit.png|Rip of the model in Echoes. Dark_Suit_rip.png|Arm Cannon-less rip. M2 B VSBossB ad.jpg|Samus battling Quadraxis while wearing the Dark Suit Morph Ball Concept.png|Concept art demonstrating the different designs for the Morph Ball of each Suit Samus acquires. The middle row displays the Dark Suit Morph Ball.|link=https://metroid.fandom.com/wiki/File:Morph_Ball_Concept.png ru:Энергокостюм Тьмы Category:Trophies Category:Stickers Category:Spirits Category:Hybrids Category:Recurring Items Category:Derek Bonikowski